


Hellfire!

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: South Park
Genre: Delusions, M/M, Obsession, POV Craig, Possessive Behavior, Unrequited Lust, Yandere Craig Tucker, Yandere Male, Yandere south park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: Craig Tucker,  the respected priest had now fallen into the glutches of a demon. But he wouldn't let that boy get the best of him. Either he would be his or he would burn in the deepest bits of hell.





	Hellfire!

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my south park amino account but decided to put it here too because why not. I have a weakness for Yandere Craig and this is obviously written based off the song Hellfire my favorite Disney song ever! Also Staig is my another weakness xD So yeah I hope you enjoy!

_Beata Maria,_

_You know I am a righteous man,_

_Of my virtue I am justly proud,_

Craig sighed quietly as he looked around his quarters as he paced around. Quiet growls escaped his lips once in awhile. There was a deep pain and desire eating him from the inside. Lately someone had taken over his mind, more precisely, a boy, a simple boy, yet that damned boy was on his mind ever since he first saw him dancing on that stage. That smile on his lips and elegant moves, it seemed like he was flying around there, so gracefully. It was absolutely driving him crazy that there was nothing he could do to get this boy out of his mind.

  _Beata Maria,_

_You know I`m so much purer than,_

_The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd,_

He stared at the fireplace in his room. The fire moved in such a mesmerising way, just like that boy had on that day he had ruined him. On the day he first saw him something changed inside of him. Something he absolutely didn't want to happen. No one had ever made him feel like that. No women, could have done that to him, and then some stupid boy did that to him. To him. The great Messiah of God himself! He couldn`t believe that such a boy could have left such an impact on him. On him, the respected and feared priest. That damn boy had him weak at his knees and it made him feel so sick.

  _Then tell me, Maria,_

_Why I see him dancing there,_

_Why his smoldering eyes still scorch my soul,_

 He felt as if he was going insane with this feeling. He had never experienced something like this before. Something so powerful. All these feelings were coursing through his veins at lighting speed. It made him sick with need, sick with the feeling of wanting to have the boy close to him. He hated it. He absolutely despised it. He wanted to get rid of this sickening feeling inside of him, as fast as he could. But it really felt that whatever he did. The boy was always there in his mind. This was wrong on every single level possible. He couldn`t even have such feelings towards a female and now he was feeling it towards that boy. It was absolutely disgusting because it wasn't right in any way to have feelings for the same sex!

_I feel him,_

_I see him,_

_The sun caught in his raven black hair,_

_Is blazing in me out of all control,_

The more he stared at the fire.The more he saw the boy dancing and smiling. This demon was tainting him, teasing him. He felt as if he was burning and god did it cause him pain. It was unfair. He shouldn't feel like this. He couldn`t feel like this, but he needed the boy. He needed him more than anything as of now, yet he wanted nothing more than to kill him as well for doing this to him! Though even death sounded to good for the devilish boy. He held the only thing he had from the boy close to him. It was only a napkin, yet it was so important to him. How soft it felt just like the boy`s skin, that beautiful skin. The boy had wrapped it around his neck, their noses almost touching, leaving him flustered. He clutched onto his chest, it made his heart beat so fast again.

_Like fire,_

_Hellfire,_

_This fire in my skin,_

_This burning desire_

_Is turning me to sin,_

 He saw his inner demons surrounding him, making his ice blue eyes widen in horror. All these demons that scared him out of his wits. That boy had brought his inner demons out. The boy was to blame for this, not him! Everything was wrong because of that one freaking boy How could he turn from a pure good person, to this needy, obsessed, sickening person? It was only because of that one boy. He didn`t understand, but what he did understand was that he needed him. Now. Right here with him.

_It`s not my fault,_

_I`m not to blame,_

_It is that damned boy,_

_The demon that set this flame,_

He could feel himself grow weaker just by thinking about the boy. Weaker second after second at his legs, barely managing to stand when the boy took over his mind. This need. This lust was unexplainable to him. He wanted the boy under him, screaming his name, looking at him with such love. The boy showing him that he needed him just as much as he wanted that boy. Even though those thoughts only managed to anger him more, This was wrong wrong wrong. This was all WRONG! But why did it have to feel so right. Oh god why did he have to want him so badly.

_It`s not my fault,_

_If in God`s plan,_

_He made the devil so much,_

_Stronger than a man,_

 None of this was his fault, It was the boy`s fault and only his. Everything had gone wrong ever since he first met him! If the boy hadn`t tempted him that much on that fateful day Then he wouldn`t be in such situation right now because of him. This was all a test done by his magnificent god, that's right, to see how fateful he was to him and how much he loved his god. There was no way he could fail him. He wouldn`t fail his lord. He is a pure and good Messiah. Nothing at all like that weak, stupid boy is. 

_Protect me, Maria,_

_Don`t let this demon cast his spell,_

_Don`t let his fire sear my flesh and bone,_

He could see the boy smiling and laughing. The man could see him do those seductive movements, that had made him so filthy. He wanted this teasing to stop. All of this temptation to just leave him and let him be pure again. More then anything in the world! He wanted this demon's face out of his mind. Though yet he wanted nothing more than to have the boy wrap his arms around him and kiss him with those soft lips, but he couldn`t give in. No he just couldn't. He had to make god see that he was indeed worthy of his love and praise, and he was, he really was. Until that boy came along and ruined absolutely everything for him.

_Destroy Stanley!_

_And let him taste the fires of hell,_

_Or else let him be mine and mine alone,_

He growled still seeing that wretched boy no matter where he looked. Everything reminded him of the boy. He would get the boy. Oh yes he would. He would take him all for himself, since the boy made him feel so dirty, then he had every right to do so to him as well! He would make the boy feel the same way as he did. The raven haired boy would love him too. He was planning him to feel pain and tears, but most importantly he would make the boy love him.

_Hellfire,_

_Dark fire,_

_Now demon,_

_It`s your turn,_

It would be the boy`s turn to feel pain. Now was his turn to feel the agony he made him feel. He would make the boy pay for everything he has caused him, with pain, and eventually that pain and anger would be turned into love by the boy`s part. Yes, the boy would look at him with hearts in his eyes by the end of it. Because he despised the boy but also wanted him so badly. Nobody else would have this boy but him because he belonged to him and only him.

  _Choose me or,_

_Your pyre,_

_Be mine or you will burn!_

 He looked down at his shaking hands that held the napkin. The man sniffed it and held it tightly before throwing it into the fire in utter fury. It burned so quickly, just like the boy would if he didn`t choose him, only his death would be so much more slower and painful. God would get rid of those not worthy. He felt a bang of pain in his heart and his eyes slowly start to water. The need to have the boy was big. He just wanted the boy right now, hugging onto him with his slender arms and kissing him while saying over and over how much he loved him.

_God have mercy on him,_

_God have mercy on me,_

_But he will be mine,_

_Or he will,_

_**Burn**!_

He fell on his hands and knees, crying and shaking with anger and fear. He would take the boy and make him his. The man would give the boy two choices, either he would be his and only his, or he would be burned on a stick slowly Infront of everyone's hating eyes. Either way the boy would only be his forever. It didn't matter weither it would be in life or death. No matter what the boy would belong to him, every single part of him would. He would get all of the pain and all of his love, all of it and he would end up yearning for more. They'd be one in body and soul. They would be together, before he completely lost his mind. A deep sigh left his mouth as he stood up and ran out of his quarters. He had to go and find him now! He would find him, and he would punish him for even daring to be around other after he made him want him so badly. Before he would fall into darkness, then he would make the boy suffer and drag him down with him so they would never be apart.

  _ **This boy really was his one and only burning desire.**_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments would seriously mean everything for me!!


End file.
